Lamaran Tidak Resmi
by SaoryAth
Summary: "Tahun depan ... ayo, kita menikah." Ajakan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tertegun. [SasuFemNaru, Oneshot]


**Lamaran Tidak Resmi**

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto Sensei_

 _Warning : AU, OOC, FemNaru, Typo's,_ _ **DLDR,**_ _Oneshot, dll._

 _Pairing : SasuFemNaru_

 _Fict ini dedikasikan untuk Sao pribadi, adikku tercinta 'Methalia Rivanea' yang selalu jadi tong sampah dan bank berjalanku, dan kamu-kamu yang membaca._

 _Happy reading, minna~_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tok, tok, tok ….

Suara ketukan yang tiba-tiba terdengar dari arah pintu utama kediaman sederhananya menyentakkan gadis berusia kurang dari duapuluh tahun tersebut dari fokus kegiatannya. Menghembuskan napas kasar, dengan enggan gadis berhelaian pirang panjang itu pun bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

Melangkahkan kedua kaki berbalut sendal rumahan berbentuk rubah lucu tersebut ke arah sumber suara ketukan itu berasal, dia pun dengan perlahan meraih knop pintu, dan kemudian membukanya. Sesosok yang teramat familier pun terlihat dengan jelas dalam indera penglihatannya.

Melayangkan tatapan datar, gadis itu menyilangkan kedua lengan di depan dada. "Tumben sekali kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu ... biasanya juga langsung masuk tanpa salam sedikit pun," cibirnya. "Kepalamu terbentur sesuatu saat kau bangun, hm?"

Mendengus pelan, sosok pemuda bermata kelam di hadapannya balas menatapnya datar. "Apa itu hal sambutan terbaik yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyambut kedatangan tunanganmu, hn?"

Memutar kedua bola mata, dia pun meminggirkan tubuhnya dari mulut pintu. "Terserah. Cepat masuk ... atau kau lebih memilih di luar?"

"Hn."

.

.

Meletakkan dua gelas jus berbeda rasa dan warna di atas permukaan meja, gadis pirang itu pun mendudukkan diri di samping pemuda bermarga Uchiha yang tampak tengah menyaksikan sebuah acara berita di televisi. Menyenderkan punggung pada senderan sofa, mata beriris birunya melirik ke arah permukaan samping wajah berkulit putih tunangannya.

"Kenapa sama sekali tidak menghubungiku selama empat hari belakangan ini?" tanyanya tiba-tiba, mencoba menjadi orang pertama yang kembali membuka pembicaraan.

"Hn, kau tahu dengan jelas alasannya, _Dobe._ "

Mendengus pelan ketika mendapati jawaban yang dilontarkan oleh pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke tersebut dengan nada terkesan tak acuh, dirinya pun dengan gerakan cepat menyodokkan jari telunjuknya pada pipi kiri sosok _raven_ di sampingnya secara berulang. Namun, pemuda itu tampak tak sedikit pun terpengaruh, dan tetap fokus pada tontonannya. Sudah terlalu biasa dengan perbuatan yang sering dilakukannya di berbagai kesempatan. "Sesibuk itu sampai kau tak memiliki waktu sedikit pun untukku, _Teme?"_

"Hn, kau juga tidak menghubungiku," balasnya begitu datar. Mata tetap tertuju pada layar televisi.

Terus melakukan kegiatannya; menyodok-nyodok permukaan pipi milik sang Tunangan, Naruto—nama gadis itu—menatap gemas. "Kau mengenalku dengan baik, _Teme ...,"_ desisnya.

Melirik secara tiba-tiba, Sasuke membuat jari telunjuk Naruto mengenai hidungnya. Sontak gadis itu pun menarik tangannya. "Sampai kapan kau akan mempertahankan prinsip bodohmu itu, _Dobe?_ Apa sampai kau resmi menjadi istriku pun kau tak akan pernah menghubungiku terlebih dahulu, hn?"

Tak langsung menjawab, Naruto gelagapan. Wajahnya tampak memerah, entah karena apa kejelasannya. "K-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Hn, memang apa salah dari pertanyaanku?"

"..." Kali ini gadis itu tak menjawab. Dia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya, kehilangan kata.

Mendengus pelan, Sasuke mengusap puncak kepala Naruto penuh sayang. "Ekspresimu berlebihan, _Dobe."_

.

.

Tunangannya tampak begitu tampan saat ini. Dengan sebuah kacamata ber _frame_ hitam, pemuda berusia duapuluh empat tahun itu fokus dengan layar laptop. Mengulum senyum, Naruto merasa sangat beruntung bisa memiliki seorang kekasih dan tunangan yang nyaris begitu sempurna seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Muda, tampan, mandiri dan mapan di usia muda, terlahir dari keluarga dan lingkungan baik-baik; Uchiha Sasuke adalah figur seorang suami dan menantu idaman.

"Hasil pekerjaanmu cukup mengalami kemajuan. Aku sedikit banyaknya menemukan kesalahan penulisan pada halaman 24 sampai 27."

Mendengar perkataan yang diucapkan dengan nada _baritone_ rendah itu pun membuat Naruto tersentak dari pemikirannya. Mendekatkan diri pada sosok sang _Raven_ , gadis itu sedikit menggeserkan laptop ber _chasing_ putih yang ada di atas permukaan meja kaca tersebut.

"Tsk ... padahal, aku sudah memeriksanya secara berulang-ulang." Naruto mengembungkan sebelah pipinya. "Tapi, kenapa masih banyak sekali salahnya?"

"Mungkin matamu sudah mulai memerlukan kacamata."

Mendelik, pernyataan tersebut membuat dirinya merasa kesal.

"Kenapa?" Melepaskan kacamata bacanya, adik dari Uchiha Itachi itu bertanya dengan nada begitu ringan. Sedikit pun tak merasa harus menanggapi serius kedua iris biru yang tengah mendelik dengan begitu tajam ke arahnya.

"Mataku masih bekerja dengan sangat baik. _Teme,"_ sahutnya ketus.

 _Tuk._

Dengan sangat tiba-tiba pemuda berprofesi sebagai arsitek itu menjentikkan jari tengahnya pada kening Naruto. Mengulas senyum tipis yang terkesan begitu kalem, Sasuke menatap tunangannya dengan begitu lembut.

"Kau ini sensitif sekali."

Semua hal itu pun sontak membuat permukaan wajah berkulit kecokelatan putri dari pasangan dosen dan dokter tersebut terasa begitu panas.

.

.

"Tahun depan ... ayo, kita menikah."

Ajakan yang dilontarkan secara tiba-tiba itu sontak membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang itu tertegun.

Menolehkan pandangan ke arah samping kanan, dirinya dapat dengan jelas melihat kekasih berstatus tunangannya tersebut mengulas senyum tipis.

Membuka dan menutup mulutnya, dirinya lagi-lagi kehilangan kata-kata. Naruto tidak yakin, apa pemuda itu serius dengan ucapannya tersebut?

"Kenapa kau selalu berekspresi berlebihan seperti itu?" Pemuda itu kembali mengusap puncak kepala berhelaian rambut pirang tersebut dengan lembut, penuh kasih sayang. "Kita sudah cukup lama bertunangan. Akhir tahun ini kau wisuda. Kedua orangtua kita pun sudah sering menanyakan tentang hal ini pada kita. Apalagi yang ingin kau tunggu, hn?"

"Aku—"

"Hari ini adalah hari jadi pertunangan kita yang ketiga," ungkapnya. "Kau ingat?"

"T-tentu saja …." Gelagapan. Dirinya terkekeh kaku. ' _Lupa,'_ lanjutnya di dalam hati.

"Dasar ...," dengus Sasuke, gemas. "Kau itu memang benar-benar … _baka, Dobe."_

"Hey!" seru Naruto, tak terima.

"Hn."

Seolah tak peduli dengan posisi tubuh mereka yang kurang nyaman, mereka berdua saling menatap antara satu sama lain. Keduanya sama-sama terdiam. Hening menyapa. Layar laptop pun dengan perlahan mulai menggelap.

Berdehem. Naruto menjadi orang pertama yang kembali meluruskan pandangan.

"Ehehe ...," dia terkekeh kaku, "kalau memang begitu, kado apa yang kau berikan padaku di tahun ini?" tanyanya, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan sekaligus menghentikan kondisi yang tiba-tiba menjurus ambigu tersebut.

"Kau ingat rancangan rumah yang kutunjukkan empat hari yang lalu padamu?" Pertanyaan tersebut membuat Naruto kembali menolehkan pandangan ke arahnya. Lagi. Pemuda itu mengulum senyum kalem. Iris kelamnya sirat akan kehangatan.

Mengerutkan kening, dirinya pun menganggukkan kepala. "Tentu saja. Tapi, apa hubungannya?"

"Mulai besok akan dibangun sebuah rumah di komplek Izanagi dengan rancangan yang sama persis dengan rancanganku itu," kurva senyumnya semakin melebar ketika putri kedua dari empat bersaudara itu menatapnya penuh tanya, "dan rumah itu ... tidak lain dan tidak bukan ... adalah rumah masa depan yang akan kita tempati setelah menikah nanti."

Kedua iris biru Naruto melebar, penuh keterkejutan.

"Itulah kadoku di tahun ini untukmu."

.

.

.

 **Note :**

 _Ahai, gak tahu, judulnya nyambung atau enggak. Kelanjutannya ... silakan bayangakan sendiri, hehe ... Yang jelas, ini oneshot yang diambil dari kisah nyata._

 _Semoga suka dengan fict ini._

 _Arigatou untuk semua yang sudah merepotkan diri untuk membaca, mereview, mem-fav, dan mem-foll fict-fict Sao._


End file.
